The detergent industry has for many years implemented different enzymes in detergent formulations, most commonly used enzymes includes proteases, amylases and lipases each adapted for removing various types of stains. In addition to the enzymes detergent compositions typically include a complex combination of ingredients. For example, most cleaning products include surfactant system, bleaching agents or builders. Despite the complexity of current detergents, there remains a need for developing new detergent compositions comprising new enzymes and/or enzyme blends.
Traditionally laundering has been done at elevated temperatures and pH and well known detergent enzymes have been selected to perform at higher temperatures and pH, typically in the range of 40° C.-60° C.
The increased focus on improving the washing processes in order to make them more environmental friendly has resulted in a global tendency to lowering wash time, pH, temperature and decreasing the amount of detergent components which may influence the environment negatively.
Thus, there is a desire also to launder at lower temperature, lower pH and/or lower amount of detergent components and therefore a need for detergent proteases which in addition to perform well under traditional conditions e.g. elevated temperature, pH and high amount of detergent components also have high performance e.g. at low temperatures and/or low pH. In addition, there is a need for enzymes performing in various detergents such as detergents with low amount of surfactant and builders.
The present invention is directed to these and other important ends.